Erase You
by midocarrot
Summary: "It's over," he told me. He breaks up with me. Just. Like. That. Without even an explanation. Gone. I thought we had something special. I guess not. songfic. Slight HibariOC YamamotoOC


**A/N: I've been in the angsty mood lately. Maybe it's because of all the angsty Hibari fics I've been reading. Oh well. Thanks for your love, guys. *lessthanthree***

**Title; Erase You**

**Summary; "It's over," he told me. He breaks up with me. Just. Like. That. Without even an explanation. Gone. I thought we had something special. I guess not. songfic.**

* * *

><p><em>Look out my window, I can see the sun shine.<br>Up in my bedroom, I can see myself crying,  
>And my pillow is a swimming pool.<em>

Even though the sun is out, shining through my window_,_ I am crying hysterically. I've been like this for several days now. I look terrible. The weather doesn't care about how I feel. It's constantly been sunny, all day, everyday. My pillow were soaked with tears. I didn't think it would hurt so much. I didn't think the _Demon of Namimori _would cause so much pain. Getting devoured by a shark seemed much more pleasant than this. Love can be so cruel, can't it? I hear several knocks on my door, but I ignore them.

"Minori..." I hear a faint voice say. "Your dad let us in... Please, let me in." It sounded a bit like Tsuna. Of course he would be worried. Why can't _he_ be worried? I shake violently as a choked sob escapes me. I hear the knocks continue, more persistently. "Minori... I know it's hard... Just... please. Let me in," he begged, an urgency to his voice. He would never know. He had Kyoko, the beautiful girl who he's been in love with since middle school. The one who wouldn't break his heart.

Like he did mine.

He knocked more anxiously, and I grabbed another tissue and cried my heart out in it. After a few more knocks of persistent knocking, and a new gentle voice called out. "Minori, it's me. Please, open up." I blinked tears out of my eyes, and groggily got out of my bed. I took a glimpse of myself in the shiny mirror. My hair stuck out everywhere. My eyes were red and swollen. My skin lost the healthy glow it had. Where did it go? In the trash can. I tossed my tissue in the trash, where all of my other heart broken tears where, and I gripped the cold, steel door knob. Touching it made me flinch. I opened the door, and instead of just Tsuna, it seemed that Yamamoto had joined him. Their faces relieved.

I was silent as they slowly took in my condition. I watched as their faces go from relieved to worried. "Minori, what happened between you and Hibari?" Tsuna asked, concerned for my well being. I shook my head, refusing to answer. Yamamoto took me in his arms and led me back to my bed. He sat down, making me sit down as well. Tsuna looked unsure, whether or not he should enter as well. Yamamoto sent him a look, and mouthed, 'I got this.' Tsuna nodded, uncertain, and left.

_I just don't understand why you did what you did._

"What happened, Minori?" he questioned. I buried my face in his shirt, his thumb rubbing circles comfortingly on my back. I refused to answer, and he didn't ask again. He waited, waited until I would tell him myself. I shook, as another sob went through my body. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, giving me a strange warmth that I haven't felt in so long. I cried and cried, for what seemed to be hours. I was surprised that he didn't just shake me off, disgusted by how much I was crying. He didn't, instead, he let me soak his shirt with my tears, and kept whispering comforting and reassuring things into my ears.

"H-he broke up with me," I choked out, feeling the need to confide in someone. I felt him stiffen as I tell him this.

"When?" he asked, eerily calm. For once, he didn't have this goofy smile on his face. He wasn't oblivious to everything around him. And now that I see this side of him, I can't help but think... Is this the same Yamamoto from before? The one who didn't know what was happening when I had blushed profusely at his innocent comment, 'What's a hickey?' His remark was commenting on my neck, of course. He had bit down on me, quite often, whenever he saw fit.

"Last week," I say, "or something like that. I lost count of the hours," I mutter into his shirt. He didn't do anything, or say anything, so I took that as a chance to continue my story, knowing that he would be listening to every word I had to say, etching every word in his mind.

_My girls told me that I should watch out for you  
>I can't help it, I'm falling so dumb for you.<br>Silly me, I could think I could make you fall in love,  
><em>_ Tie you down to the ground,  
>Don't know what I'm thinking now.<em>

"We were walking home," I told him, trying to stop my sobs, "from our date. He had stopped randomly on the sidewalk, making me stop along with him." I could remember it as clear as day. I didn't want to relive the memory, but I had to. For Yamamoto. But it brought so much more unwanted heart break. Going through it once was bad enough, but twice? I couldn't. But Yamamoto had nudged me, indicating for me to continue. So I did. I told him what happened. It was like a movie running through my head, replaying over, and over.

_"Ne, Kyo-kun?" I asked him. He had stopped abruptly, his face angled away from me so I couldn't see his expression. "Why did you stop so suddenly? Is something bothering you? Something with the Discipline Committee?" He didn't reply, just took hold of my shoulders, and pulled me into a big hug. He placed his lips gently on mine, and I was surprised, to be honest. He had never _ever_ kissed me gently. It made me confused. He then brushed his lips against my forehead. He let go of me, and stepped a large step back. I moved forward, confused. What was going on?_

_"Kyo-kun?" I questioned._

_"I'm breaking up with you," he said in a small whisper. I blinked, my whole world just shattering. _

_"W-what?" I squeaked._

_"I'm breaking up with you," he said more confidently with a bit of something else I couldn't detect. He couldn't look me in the eyes. I could feel my heart dropping. I couldn't be sure, since my tears were falling down, but I could've sworn his own tear was falling down his cheek, onto the pavement. I heard a strangled bye come from his mouth, as he walked away. I watched as my whole world walked off. I shook a little. What did I do? I wanted to chase after him, but my feet rooted itself to the pavement. Instead, I ran back home, tears following me all the way. I pushed people that were walking away. They sent me dirty looks. All the way home, I kept asking myself the same question over and over._

_What did I do wrong?_

He gripped me tighter as my strangled sobs came out of my throat. I was crying all over again. Why? What did I do wrong? He held me there for what seemed to be hours until I stopped. Only my hiccups continued, and I wiggled out of his grasp. I looked at his shirt. It was soaked. "I'm sorry," I say. He looked confused, until I pointed at his shirt. He shook his head, saying it was okay. I wish it really was okay. "I couldn't help it," I said. "I couldn't help falling in love. I feel so stupid now."

"You don't choose who you love," he told me, "love chooses you." If I was feeling better, I would've laughed at its corniness. But it had a ring of truth to it. He was right. You couldn't help who you fall in love with. Love is a strange, yet a dangerous thing, isn't it?

"I don't know what to do anymore," I whispered into his shirt.

_Maybe it's just me, got these clouds above my head  
>And it won't stop raining.<br>__Maybe it's just me.  
><em>_I can't understand  
><strong>why you left, and I'm waiting.<strong> _

"It's time to let go," he said ever so softly. I shut my eyes tightly, knowing he was right. "It's going to be okay. You have me, you have Tsuna, you have all your friends." He's true. I do have all my friends who are probably worried sick about me. My dad must be worried. I pushed my feelings aside, and wiped my eyes. I smile meekly at him, and he smiles back. He doesn't grin, but he smiles. A soft smile that's just for me. He helps me stand up, and I pick out clothes and I show it to him for approval. He helps me pick out a black skirt that goes a bit past my fingertips, a red graphic t-shirt, and a vest that buttoned over my shirt. I shooed him out of the room so I could get changed.

I slowly slipped on my clothes, and after I was done, I looked a bit more presentable. I grabbed a brush and brushed out all the tangles in my hair. I tied it up with a black ribbon that greatly contrasted with my blond hair. I didn't care though, I looked fine. I opened the door where Yamamoto stood outside, waiting for me faithfully. I smiled gently, and he returned my smile as he put his arm around my shoulder. It didn't feel possessive, just comforting, so I let it stay there.

We walked down the steps carefully, but it groaned with every step we took. I held onto the railing, ready to face civilization. My dad jumped up in surprise as he saw me out of my room-presentable no less. Yamamoto let go of me, so that my dad could hug me. I hugged him back, feeling guilty that I had made my dad worry. "You're okay," he said over and over into my ear. I kept nodding my head. He finally let me go, and saluted Yamamoto. "You," he said while pointing at him, "are a fine young man." Yamamoto chuckled, and waved good bye, taking me with him.

My dad waved back as he plopped back onto the couch. He opened the door and held it open for me as I walked out.

_Cause I have you, and you have me  
>I played the fool, but now I see<br>__It's better to  
><strong>Erase you.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. that was extremely depressing. GLAD I GOT THAT OUT OF MY SYSTEM. WOO. but mark my words, it won't be the last of angst. I didn't include the whole song, I only used the parts that seemed fit. Here's the video.**_ /watch?v=Y5ij8vFzkfQ&feature=related_

**The song is "Erase you" by Nikki Flores. :) I hope you enjoyed this angsty story. It was just a oneshot, but if you guys want, I could include Hibari's point of view, and we- well I- could make a happy ending[;**_  
><em>


End file.
